


You don't have to be sorry

by baeksooperstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekDo - Freeform, M/M, MASAKIT, Soobaek, Tagalog, baeksoo - Freeform, kyungbaek, slice of life ig?, super sakit, trip ko manakit sorry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksooperstars/pseuds/baeksooperstars
Summary: Kung umamin kaya siya sa kanya noon pa lang, siya kaya ang kapiling niya ngayon? nagmahal lang naman si Byun Baekhyun at ayaw niya rin masaktan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo/ Im Nayeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	You don't have to be sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hello cringey 'to xD

“Baekhyun!” tawag ni Kyungsoo.

Lumingon naman ang binata at humarap sa tumawag sa kanya.

“Uy, Soo! Long time no see.”

“Umuwi ka na pala? Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa’kin?” tanong ng huli.

“Ah kakauwi ko lang naman kahapon, balak ko talaga kayong bisitahin bukas, kayo nila Dae.” Sagot niya.

Biglang pumait ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang makitang may kumapit sa braso ni Kyungsoo, si Nayeon. Girlfriend niya.

“Baekhyun! Tagal na nating hindi na nagkita. Kamusta ka na?” pangangamusta ni Nayeon.

"Ayos naman ako hehehe. Sige may gagawin pa kasi ako. Nice to see you two ulit. Bukas na lang party tayo!" paalam niya.

 _  
  
"weird"_ isip pa ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman ganito ang kaibigan niya eh. 'Yung Baekhyun na kilala niya masayahin, makulit, at _laging excited na makasama siya._ Kaya laking gulat niya nang sinabi ni Baekhyun na sa states siya magc-college. May plano kasi sila, plano nilang sabay silang gagraduate sa dream school nila. Pero may magagawa pa ba si kyungsoo? Hindi naman puwedeng mag desisyon siya para sa kaibigan niya.

Ilang araw na ang lumipas ngunit hindi pa rin binibisita ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan niya. Nagtetext naman sila ni Kyungsoo pero laging palusot ni Baekhyun na "busy siya". Hanggang sa napansin na ni Kyungsoo na parang may mali. Pakiramdam niya ay nagtatampo ang kaibigan niya sa kaniya kaya tinext niya na ito.  
  


Soo

Hey are you free tonight?

Baek

Mag-oovertime ako, Soo.

Sorry baka next time na lang :(

Soo

Alright. Pahinga ka rin huh?

'Yun lang. End of convo, hindi na nag reply pa. Nag-aalala na ng sobra si Kyungsoo. Baka nga ay galit ang kaibigan niya sa kanya. Mababaliw na siya kaka-isip kung ano ang mali. Ano na nga ba ang nangyari sa kanila?

Itlog pugo

Dae! Alam mo sa'n nagtatrabaho

si Baek 'di ba?

Chismoso

Bakit teh? 

Pero oo alam ko.

Itlog pugo

Pahingi naman ng address o

Chismoso

*address*

Pupuntahan mo ba?

Itlog pugo

Oo sana

Chismoso

Sige, ingat ka teh.

6:30 PM na papunta na si Kyungsoo sa pinagtatrabahuan ni Baekhyun. Pumasok na siya sa building at agad na pumunta sa front desk.

"Good evening. I'm Bekhyun Byun's friend. May I know asang office siya naka-assign?" tanong ni Kyungsoo. Binuksan naman ng receptionist ang kanyang lab book at hinanap ang pinapahanap.

"Ah sir kanina pa po out ni sir Byun wala po siya sa office niya ngayon." sagot ng receptionist.

Tumango na lamang si Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat at umalis na rin. 

Hindi niya maintindihan. Nagsinungaling ang kaibigan niya sa kanya? Bakit? Coincidence lang nga ba? Kailangan niya ng sagot kaya't dumiretso na siya sa bahay ng kaibigan. And he found himself at his best friend's doorstep. Huminga siya ng malalim bago kumatok. No'ng bumukas ang pinto, bumungad ang kaibigan niyang halatang pagod na pagod at walang tulog.

"K-Kyungsoo..."

"Akala ko mag-oovertime ka?"

"Pasok ka mu--"  
  
  


"Galit ka ba sa akin?"

"Soo..."

"'Yung totoo, Baek"

"Pumasok ka muna, please"  
  
At heto na nga, magkaharap silang nakaupo, tahimik lang. Walang nagsasalita. Baekhyun is fidgeting his fingers at nakatingin lang sa mga kamay niyang pinaglalaruan niya, he can’t look at Kyungsoo’s eyes.   
  
“I-“  
“An-“  
  
Sabay silang nagsalita to break the silence sana.  
  
“Mauna ka na” sambit ni Baekhyun.  
  
“May problema ba, Baekhyun? Bakit iniiwasan mo kami? May mali ba akong nagawa sa-“  
  
“No! I-ibig kong sabihin… It’s me… not you…”  
  
“You know you can tell me kapag may problem aka ‘di ba?”  
  
“Y-you don’t u-understand…”  
  
“What do you mean? You know I’ll alwa-“  
  
“I like you, Kyungsoo. I mean I love you. Not as a friend, but as a man. I’ve been distant because I know you will never feel the same, especially when I saw you with her.” Baekhyun confessed with his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Kyungsoo stood up to hug the latter but Baekhyun stopped him.  
  
“I-I hope you understand, Soo. Keeping myself close to you, it’s be torture.”   
  
“Does that mean y-you don’t want me to be a part of your life anymore?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at nagsitulo na rin ang mga luha sa kanyang mata.  
  


"Pumasok ka muna, please"  
  
At heto na nga, magkaharap silang nakaupo, tahimik lang. Walang nagsasalita. Baekhyun is fidgeting his fingers at nakatingin lang sa mga kamay niyang pinaglalaruan niya, he can’t look at Kyungsoo’s eyes.   
  
“I-“  
“An-“  
  
Sabay silang nagsalita to break the silence sana.  
  
“Mauna ka na” sambit ni Baekhyun.  
  
“May problema ba, Baekhyun? Bakit iniiwasan mo kami? May mali ba akong nagawa sa-“  
  
“No! I-ibig kong sabihin… It’s me… not you…”  
  
“You know you can tell me kapag may problem aka ‘di ba?”  
  
“Y-you don’t u-understand…”  
  
“What do you mean? You know I’ll alwa-“  
  
“I like you, Kyungsoo. I mean I love you. Not as a friend, but as a man. I’ve been distant because I know you will never feel the same, especially when I saw you with her.” Baekhyun confessed with his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Kyungsoo stood up to hug the latter but Baekhyun stopped him.  
  
“I-I hope you understand, Soo. Keeping myself close to you, it’s be torture.”   
  
“Does that mean y-you don’t want me to be a part of your life anymore?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at nagsitulo na rin ang mga luha sa kanyang mata.  
  
“You were a great friend, Soo. I’m sorry. I’m lost, I lost myself.”  
  
“Can I at least hug you for the last time, Baekhyun?”  
  
Wala nang magawa si Baekhyun kung hindi pumayag. Huli na rin naman ‘to. Matatapos na. Tumayo na rin siya at lumapit sa kaibigan para yakapin ito.   
  
“I’m sorry Baek. I’m sorry I caused you too much pain.”  
  
“You don’t have to be sorry. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Andito na ang favorite tito ni Kyungyeon!” sabi ni Nayeon habang nakasunod sa kanya si Baekhyun.  
  
“Tito Baek!!” tawag ni Kyungyeon at tumakbo papunta sa kanyang paboritong tito para yakapin ito.  
  
“Kamusta na ang favorite kong pamangkin?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> congrats! natapos mo. maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! ilyyy


End file.
